The present invention relates to air humidifying apparatus for use particularly in hot, dry, outdoor environments.
It is known that water evaporation is particularly effective as a coolant when ambient air has low humidity. It is also known that comfort levels are enhanced in extremely dry environments by elevating to moderately dry the relative humidity.
Misting devices such as those associated with greenhouse agriculture have been used for air conditioning of outdoor environments. However, the misting devices of the prior art exhibit one or more of the following disadvantages:
1. They are ineffective in that they do not provide a desired uniformity and coverage of the misting;
2. They are hard to use in that the misting nozzles are difficult to support in desired locations;
3. They are unsuitable for use in many outdoor locations because they require a source of water under pressure; and
4. They are awkward to relocate and/or to store when not in use.
Thus there is a need for a misting apparatus for outdoor environments that is portable, easy to use and store, unobtrusive, and effective for uniformly misting.